teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris Argent
Christopher Argent, commonly referred to as Chris Argent or simply Argent, is a supporting character on Teen Wolf. He is the son of Gerard Argent and an unnamed mother, the brother of Kate Argent, the nephew of Alexander Argent, the husband of the late Victoria Argent, the father of the late Allison Argent, and a descendant of Marie-Jeanne Valet and Henri Argent. Argent was first introduced as an antagonist in Season 1 and Season 2 due to his status as a prolific Werewolf Hunter, and he, his wife, and his sister spent the entirety of the first season hunting down "the Alpha," who was later revealed to be Peter Hale. In Season 2, he began to train his young daughter Allison to become a Hunter as well while their clan tracked down the Kanima and sought revenge for Kate's supposed death. A short time following his wife Victoria's decision to kill herself as per the Hunter Code after she was inadvertently bitten and turned into a Werewolf during a battle with then-Alpha Derek Hale, Argent and Allison left the Hunter life, unwilling to lose any more loved ones to the supernatural world. However, it wasn't long before both Argent and Allison were pulled back into the paranormal drama in Beacon Hills, first to battle against the Darach and the Alpha Pack, and then again to fight against the Oni and the Nogitsune. Unfortunately, the latter battle ultimately led to the death of his only daughter, Allison, at the hands of an Oni demon much to Argent's devastation. He took a sabbatical in France to mourn Allison's death, but soon returned once again to help defend the supernatural community of Beacon Hills to fight against the Deadpool assassins, Peter, and his sister Kate, who had, unbeknownst to him, been turned into a Werejaguar when Peter attempted to kill her and was intent to get revenge on Scott McCall for what she believed was his role in the decimation of her family. Once these threats were dealt with, Argent left with the Calavera Hunter family to continue hunting Kate, but he returned in the second half of Season 5 to once again help the pack in Beacon Hills, this time to fight against the Dread Doctors and the so-called "Last Chimera." In Season 6, Argent assisted the McCall Pack in their fight against the Ghost Riders of the Wild Hunt and Garrett Douglas, the Löwenmensch who sought to control them for his own ends, all the while developing a close friendship with Melissa McCall that would ultimately develop into a romance. In the second half of the season, Argent and the pack once again was fighting a war on two fronts, with the ancient Anuk-ite inducing fear among the townspeople, giving Gerard and his new protégée Tamora Monroe to capitalize on this fear and create an army in hopes of ending the supernatural after all. The series ended with Argent happily in a romantic relationship with Melissa and still an active ally to the pack, free from his father's influence. Argent is a member of the Argent Family of Hunters, is an ally of the McCall Pack, and is also currently working with the Calavera Family of Hunters. Early Life Very little has been revealed of Chris' life prior to his introduction in the series. However, what is known is that he was introduced to the world of Werewolf hunting, presumably by his father, Gerard Argent, though, as of now, nothing has been revealed about his mother, such as her name, whether or not she was a Hunter, or if she is even still alive. He was raised and trained in the Hunter lifestyle, along with his sister, Kate Argent, and grew up to be devoted to the Hunter Code, despite the fact that his father and sister only chose to follow its laws when it suited them. ( ), ( ) Chris was initiated into his Hunter training like everyone in their trade, by being bound to a chair and forced to free themselves; while most Hunters take minutes or even hours to get free (such as Chris' own daughter Allison, who managed to free herself with an arrowhead in two and a half hours), Chris was apparently able to free himself in seconds by smashing the chair to which he was bound. ( ) Upon his graduation from Hunter training at age eighteen at some point around 1988, Chris forged six silver bullets with the Argent fleur-de-lis as a testament to the Code. ( ), ( ) Shortly afterward, Chris was sent on his first gun deal by Gerard, which involved him traveling to Japan to meet with his buyer. Unfortunately for Chris, Gerard had left out the fact that the buyers were from the Yakuza, or Japanese mob, in an effort to test his ability to improvise when necessary and to survive through even the most tense circumstances. Just as the Yakuza pulled their guns on Chris, five Oni appeared and pulled their ninjatos on them. The Yakuza wasted no time shooting at the Oni with their assault rifles, but since they got into their way, the Oni began quickly cutting down the men in pursuit of the Kumicho, the leader who had been possessed by a Nogitsune. Chris dove down on the ground and played dead among the bodies of several Yakuza members until he saw one of the Yakuza members, Katashi, getting up off the ground. He assumed that Katashi would take on all the Oni himself and quickly loaded his newly-forged silver bullets into his handgun before standing and shooting at the nearest Oni. Though the bullet went straight through the Oni's head, the silver wasn't inside long enough to kill it, but it did shatter its mask and buy the survivors enough time to escape. Chris ultimately kept the shattered mask in case he ever ran into an Oni again. ( ) At some point afterward, Chris married Victoria, and together, they had a daughter, Allison Argent, in early 1994. Chris and Victoria raised their daughter while continuing to secretly hunt wherever their skills were needed while Chris worked as a federally-licensed firearms dealer and security consultant, a career that also acted as their cover story so that no one would question their large arsenal of military-grade weaponry and the fact that they moved to different places around the United States at least once a year. ( ), ( ), ( ) However, despite the fact that Chris was aware of his Hunter lineage and began his training early in his youth, Chris and Victoria decided to keep this part of their family's history secret from Allison until after her seventeenth birthday, although their reasoning for this remains unknown. ( ) The Argent family lived in San Francisco throughout 2010, but in late December 2010 or late January 2011, they packed up their things and moved to Beacon Hills after hearing news that Laura Hale, an Alpha Werewolf, had been killed by what appeared to be another Werewolf, which allowed Laura's killer to steal her powers and become an Alpha himself. Concerned about the return of the surviving Hale family members and an unknown Alpha causing chaos in the town, Chris made the decision to return in order to deal with this threat. ( ) Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 1= In Wolf Moon, Chris and two other hunters go into the woods on the night of a full moon. They attack two beta werewolves, one was smaller and younger while the other was bigger and older. Chris shoots the younger one with his crossbow and pins it to a tree; however, before he could retrieve the young beta, his men are attacked and this allows both betas to get away. The next day when Chris is picking up his daughter, Allison from school, he sees Scott but Chris doesn't recognize him as the young beta from the night before. In Second Chance at First Line, Chris is pulling into his driveway, Scott jumps out of nowhere and walks right in front of Chris' truck, he accidentally hits Scott. He goes to check on Scott but he is completely find, Chris is confused by this, so he takes the opportunity to get to know more about Scott by inviting himself to upcoming lacrosse game. He keeps a close eye on Scott through out the game but its unclear if hr knows anything for sure. In Pack Mentality, at the Argent House, Chris enters Allison's room and tells her that she's not allowed to leave the house because of the curfew due to the animal attacks. He leaves the house, accompanied by several other hunters in search for Derek Hale, they find him at a gas station. He informs Derek that he's very protective of the things he loves, Chris then provokes Derek by mentioning the death of his family; however, Derek does not react. In Magic Bullet, Chris' sister, Kate Argent returns to town in order to help stop The Alpha. When she is attacked while driving, she calls Chris, he gets ready to pick her up but Allison catches him as he's leaving he lies to her and tells Allison that Kate has a flat. When he finally meets up with her outside a warehouse, Chris tells her to put away the assault rifle before someone sees them. He explains that they shouldn't kill the betas because they'll be useful in tracking down The Alpha. After revealing that she shot one of the betas, Chris asks her how long does the werewolf have, she replies 48 hours, at most. The next day, Chris and Kate catch Scott and Allison together in the garage. Chris is upset with what just happened, as Scott prepares to leave, Kate invites Scott to stay for dinner and Chris agree, he wants to know more about Scott. He spends the night essentially interrogating Scott until he becomes uncomfortable. Chris is still uncertain of Scott's nature, so he tells a story about having to put down a rabid dog, he tells Scott that something that dangerous is better off dead. After Scott has left and dinner is over, he and Kate discuss their strategy for hunting The Alpha, he believes that Derek will lead them to it,. He informs Kate that they will hunt according to "The Code". In The Tell, during parent-teacher conference night, Chris and Victoria learn that Allison was absent in school that day. They become enraged when they learned that she skipped school, its even worse when they learn that Scott is missing as well. They confront Scott's mom, Melissa McCall outside and accuse her of being a bad parent for letting Scott do whatever he pleases. Before this confrontation goes any further, Scott and Allison pull up in the parking lot, they begin to yell at Allison but then he begins to hear yelling and screaming, everyone is running around and panicked. Chris runs to his truck pulls out his gun, he then shoots what is later revealed to be a mountain lion. In Lunatic, Chris drives Allison to school, he's hesitant, he'd rather her stay home after what happened with her being attacked at the school by The Alpha. Kate believes that he's overreacting and she lets Allison out the car. He tells Kate that she was right, they should've been more forceful against The Alpha. They begin to construct a plan on how to stop it, Chris explains that on the night of a full moon, an alpha is just like any other Werewolf, it has trouble staying in control, he thinks this should make it easier to catch because it won't be as focused. He and Kate show up at a crime scene, they notice Stiles Stilinski is also there, Kate explains that he's one of Allison's friends, they begin to wonder if he's the second beta. In Wolf's Bane, Chris is hunting Derek down through out the iron works, he chases Derek down with his truck as Derek is on foot. Chris follows him into one of the factories and uses a flash bolt arrow on Derek in order to temporarily stun him. He then takes out an assault rifle and begins firing but Derek gets into his car and gets away. Chris pulls up to his house and finds Scott outside just as he was leaving, so he invites Scott in for a talk. He offers Scott a beer but Scott refuses, telling him that he can stop testing him because he and Allison are no longer together. Chris then asks him about his relationship with Derek, Scott gets defensive and doesn't really answer him. Chris explains that he's only worried about Allison's safety. Chris, Kate, and the lacrosse game at the school, Kate notices the scratches on the back of Jackson's neck. Kate asks Chris if someone can be turned into a werewolf by a scratch, he replies that if the claws go deep enough if possible, then they both begin to look at Jackson's neck, they suspect him to be the second beta. In Co-Captain, Chris puts his theory of Jackson being the second beta to the test, he plants a device in Jackson's car that'll prevent his car from working. Chris follows him into a empty parking lot and then pulls up and offers assistance, he tells Jackson that he's good with cars. He and Jackson walk around towards the back of the car and they pop the hood, he gets Jackson to lean in for a closer look, when this happens, he checks out the wounds on the back of his neck. Then Scott and Stiles pull up and offer him a ride, when they look away, Chris takes his device out of Jackson's car and then turns it on as if he fixed it, he then pulls off. In Formality, during the dance, Chris, along with a few other hunters are in the woods looking for The Alpha but they find Jackson instead. They interrogate Jackson and he reveals that Scott is the second beta. A little while later, Chris and the hunters corner Scott in the parking lot between the buses, they trap him in between the buses. There is a truck on both sides of him, both vehicle drive towards him at the same time, as they get close, Scott jumps onto the hood. Doing this caused him to shift right in front of Chris and Allison. Chris honks his horn and yells at Scott to move. Allison steps off the bus and Chris catches her as she collapses to the ground. In Code Breaker that same night, Chris takes Allison home, he soon realizes that Allison is aware of the existence of werewolves thanks to Kate. Chris is enraged, he's pissed at Kate because Allison only knows about the supernatural because Kate wanted her to. He begins to wonder why she came back to town, he had a list of people that were a lot closer but she offered to help first. He then orders Kate to get Allison out of town for the time being. Chris and two other hunters go to the hospital where they find Stiles, he hops this will lead them to Scott; however, Stiles is unhelpful. Stiles then accuses the Argents of having set the fire at the Hale House. Chris denies that his family had any involvement in the fire because they follow the code but Stiles asks if all of them follow it, Chris then realizes that Kate caused the fire. He arrives at the house to find that Kate has a gun pointed as Scott, he orders Kate to lower her gun, he informs Kate that he's aware that she caused the house fire. Chris once again orders her to put down her gun and when Kate doesn't he shoots at the tree next to her. As they argue, The Alpha shows up and knocks Chris out, he wakes to learn that Peter has killed Kate, he then watches as Derek kills Peter and becomes The Alpha. The next day at their house, he and Victoria read a newspaper revealing Kate as the mastermind behind the House fire, they realizes that they will be pariahs in the town but they'll have to get through it. When Victoria asks about Scott, Chris replies that he's not the only one that Scott has to worry about. |-|Season 2= In Omega, In Shape Shifted, In Ice Pick, In Abomination, In Frenemy, In Raving, In Party Guessed, In Fury, In Battlefield, In Master Plan, |-|Season 3A= In Tattoo, In Fireflies, In Frayed, In Motel California, In Currents, In Visionary, In The Girl Who Knew Too Much, In The Overlooked, In Alpha Pact, In Lunar Ellipse, |-|Season 3B= In Galvanize, In Illuminated, In Silverfinger, In Letharia Vulpina, In Echo House, In The Fox and the Wolf, In De-Void, In Insatiable, In The Divine Move, |-|Season 4= In The Benefactor, In I.E.D., In Orphaned, In Time of Death, In Monstrous, In A Promise to the Dead, In Smoke and Mirrors, |-|Season 5B= In The Last Chimera, Chris receives a call from Scott asking for help. Argent shows up in the tunnels with a high powered gun, he tells Scott and Malia to get down while he shoots at the Dread Doctors. However, his gin has no effect om them. They arrive at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital to check on Sheriff Stilinski, Melissa informs them that the sheriff will live. In Damnatio Memoriae, Chris opens up a safe and he takes the plant of yellow wolfsbane, this appears to be the same stalk that he retrieved a while back. With this plant, he goes and visits Gerard, Chris throws it on the floor and watches in disgust as Gerard attacks the plant and consumes it. He wants Gerard's help in stopping the Dread Doctors and The Beast of Gevaudan. In The Sword and the Spirit, he and Gerard walk the tunnels, in search for The Beast of Gevaudan. Chris listens as Gerard explains the multitude of descriptions given of the beast over the years. Chris' great-grandfather described the beast as having an oil-black, it was solid but shapeless at the same time, similar to a shadow pretending to be real. After hearing this, he decides to holsters his hand gun and take out a much larger gun. He and Gerard split up, Chris soon begins to hear a scattering noise, he follows this sound until he reaches a sewer passage on the ground of the tunnel. He drops a road flare down the tunnel and sees the thousands of insects, under these insects is a pile of dead bodies. While down in the tunnels, he runs into Scott and Liam, they are able to smell Gerard and Chris explains that he had to, they'll need his help because he knows all the folklore pertaining to The Beast. He shows Liam and Scott the fresco of The Hellound vs The Beast fighting over a pile of dead bodies. He and Gerard meet up with Parrish, Chris shows him a picture of a Hellhound and encourage him to remember his time in Afghanistan. Argent holds Parrish back as Gerard approaches him with a blowtorch to test their theory of him being the Hellhound. In A Credible Threat, Chris watches over Parrish as he sleeps because according to the deputy, every night he leaves his home and he wakes up with burned clothes. Chris calls Scott, Stiles and Liam and they track Parrish to the school but he loses Parrish, then find a trail of bodies that lead them to a school bus where they see several more. The Hellhound is in control now and it tells them that its a trap set by The Beast of Gevaudan. He now realizes that the beast is getting smarter. Lydia takes Parrish to Chris and Gerard, Chris determines that he's healing but slowly, he then suggest that the resolution to Parrish's external conflict with the beast could be solves through his internal conflict with the hellhound. Chris goes on to explain that the teenage Chimera inside the beast will continue to shift at night and the more it shifts, the closer it gets to becoming The Man of Gevaudan. Chris then puts Parrish into a machine that'll allow him to make contact with the hellhound and locks it. As the Hellhound comes out, he introduces himself as Cerberus and says that Jordan Parrish is dead. In Maid of Gévaudan, After letting Parrish out of the machine, he leaves, Lydia attempts to follow him but Chris tells her that Parrish isn't their only hope. Both he and Gerard believe that Lydia may be the key to stopping The Beast of Gevaudan. Chris listen as Gerard tells the story of Marie-Jeanne Valet, better known as The Maid of Gevaudan. Lydia since something and prepares to leave but he and Gerard convince her to stay because according to Chris, his father knows it better than anyone. Chris explains that Sebastien Valet was erased from history, every signature, every possession but when the beast remembers who it is, the teenager inside is forgotten. Lydia tries to leave once again to find Parrish but Chris warns her against it because Parrish is a dangerous shape-shifter who doesn't fully understand hid powers. In The Beast of Beacon Hills, Chris and Gerard enter the library of Beacon Hills High School, they are examining the damaged cause by The Beast of Gevaudan. They begin discussing the identity of the beast and Chris considers telling Scott the rest but Gerard decides against it. He believes the pike and save him but Gerard says it will kill Mason Hewitt instead. Chris shows up in the woods with a high-powered rifle and begins shooting at the beast. In Apotheosis, Chris and Gerard follow Parrish in their truck as he chases Sebastien Valet. As Gerard sits in the vehicle holding the The Surgeon's cane, Chris wonders if he knew all along, his father explains to him that Marie-Jeanne's pike was forged into the cane and that it can kill The Beast. He convinces Parrish to stay and fight the beast after learning that Lydia has been badly hurt. He lowers his shotgun and tells Parrish that the fresco depicted a Hellhound taking down the beast not a man with a shotgun. As Parrish and The Beast fight throughout the tunnels, Chris continues to shoot at it but it appears to have no effect. Gerard shoots Deucalion and wonders how long they've had this alliance and then Chris informs that its around the same time he formed a secret alliance with Scott as well. He tosses Scott the cane, he tells Gerard "I knew when I brought you back it would never be about saving lives. Only about immortalizing your own." They then draw their guns and he shoots his father. Later he patches up Gerard's wound and walks away smiling.}} |-|Season 6A= In Sundowning, In Relics, In Ghosted, In Blitzkrieg, In Riders on the Storm, |-|Season 6B= In Raw Talent, In After Images, In Face-to-Faceless, In Triggers, In Broken Glass, In The Wolves of War, Personality In the early seasons, Chris was described as a "big, bad Werewolf Hunter, and he made it evident that he was dedicated to the Hunter Code to the point where he followed it to the letter-- killing Werewolves and other supernatural creatures who killed innocent humans and using the threat of death to keep the rest in line. Chris, while a generally compassionate, kind, and generous person, has the capacity to be mean and aggressive when its necessary, and is a very driven and goal-oriented man. Until recently, Chris believed that all Werewolves were evil, even describing them as "rabid dogs that needed to be put down," though he did follow the Code and only killed them if there was evidence that they had spilled innocent blood. He began to resent Gerard and Kate for their constant disregard for the Code, which caused him to lose respect for them both. However, in time, he watched his daughter Allison's relationship with Scott McCall, and their friendships with other Werewolves such as Derek Hale and Isaac Lahey, and he realized that it was possible for Werewolves to still have their humanity. With this revelation, he began working alongside the McCall Pack, as he appreciated that they were just as dedicated to protecting innocent life from the supernatural as he was and decided to use his Hunter skills to help them defend Beacon Hills. Shortly afterward, when his daughter Allison ascended to the role of Argent matriarch and changed their Code from "We hunt those who hunt us" to "We protect those who cannot protect themselves," Chris became proud of how much they had both changed and matured and accepted it without question. Although his daughter and his wife have since passed away, Chris remains dedicated to Allison's new Code, even despite the push-back he's received from the Calaveras, and he goes out of his way to protect anyone, human or supernatural, who needs his help. As a result, he has developed fatherly relationships with Scott, Derek, and Isaac. Physical Appearance Chris can be described as a tall man, around 5'10" in height, with an athletic and muscular build. He's a handsome, older man with short, light brown hair that is flecked with gray and has striking light blue-gray eyes. He mostly wears casual, practical clothing in case he needs to fight and prefers darker neutral colors such as gray, black, or navy blue. His typical outfit usually consists of a t-shirt or henley, jeans, boots, and a leather jacket. When he's preparing for battle, he is usually outfitted with numerous weapons holstered on his hip and/or thigh, such as a quiver of arrows for his crossbow or his .50AE Desert Eagle handgun, and he also often has an assault rifle strapped to his back as well as a second handgun tucked in the waistband of his jeans at the small of his back. Skills Due to his Hunter training, Chris is a very advanced fighter who is skilled in both armed and unarmed combat. He is an expert when it comes to weaponry, due in part to his career as an arms dealer, and is able to identify, assemble/dissemble, and use a wide range of weapons including firearms, knives, swords, bows, and arrows, and other melee weapons, making him such a formidable opponent that he can hold his own against the supernatural even when he's been disarmed, as evidenced during his battle with his Werejaguar sister Kate and her Berserkers, as well as his fight with the Ghost Riders. In addition to his combat and weaponry skills, Chris has been thoroughly trained in other skills important to Hunters, such as being able to escape from restraints when tied up, how to cover his tracks, both literally and metaphorically, and how to deal with police and cover up his involvement in supernatural-related crimes. He was shown to escape being bound to a chair by flinging himself backward and smashing the chair to free himself, and instructed Scott McCall, Isaac Lahey, and Lydia Martin on how to lie to police to cover up the supernatural aspect of Allison's death. Chris is also highly skilled at hunting both supernatural and mundane creatures, possessing a great deal of knowledge in how animals behave and react to threats and being an expert at visually tracking his prey by interpreting their foot or paw prints. He has shown that he is exceptional at creating traps using trip-wires or ultrasonic emitters to corral animals and shapeshifters where he wants them to go, even occasionally using his own blood to draw them in. He also possesses a wide range of knowledge and understanding about the variety of supernatural creatures in the world, due in part to the Argent Bestiary, which has been expanded throughout the centuries as the family has hunted new creatures and learned more about their powers, weaknesses, and behaviors. As a result, he has also learned a great deal about how to weaken the supernatural creatures he's hunting, such as knowing about a variety of different strains of wolfsbane and their effects on canine shapeshifters, what levels of electricity can disable which powers, and, if necessary, how to best kill them. Equipment *Handguns (including a .50AE Desert Eagle) *Rifles *Shotguns *Crossbows *Ultrasonic emitters *Infrared goggles *Taser Wand *Smoke grenades Etymology *'Christopher': Christopher is a masculine English given name that originates from the Late Greek name Χριστοφορος (Christophoros), meaning "bearing Christ," which is derived from the component words Χριστος (Christos) combined with φερω (phero), "to bear, to carry," an interesting name choice for a character who has been forced to bear and carry the grief of all of the family members he has lost. Early Christians used the name Christopher as a metaphor to express that the bearer of the name carried Christ in their hearts. In the Middle Ages, literal interpretations of the name's meaning led to legends of a Saint Christopher who supposedly carried the young Jesus across a river, which was said to be why he became the patron saint of travelers. **Variants of the name in other languages include: Hristofor, Hristo (Bulgarian, Macedonian); Kristofor, Kristo (Croatian); Kryštof (Czech, Slovak, Slovene); Kristoffer, Christoffer, Kris (Danish, Finnish, Norwegian, Swedish); Christoffel (Dutch); Christophe (French); Christoph (German); Christoforos (Greek); Kristóf (Hungarian); Christie, Christy (Irish); Cristoforo (Italian); Christophorus (Late Roman); Kristaps (Latvian); Kristupas (Lithuanian); Risto (Macedonian); Krzysztof (Slovak, Slovene); Kristóbal (Spanish). *'Argent': Argent is an interesting surname with two known origins. The first is from the Old French argent, meaning "silver," likely used as a nickname for someone with silvery hair, as an occupational name for someone who was a silversmith, or a topographical name for someone who lived near a silver mine. There are also several French towns and villages called Argen or Argent, particularly in Aude and in Bassey-Alpes, due to silver being mined there, so the surname could also be a locational name derived obtained by being a resident there. The town name derives from the Late Latin personal name Argenteus or Argentius, meaning "silvery." Argent as a surname dates back to the late 12th century, and variations of the spelling include Argente, Arghent, Argentt, Argont, and Argontt. Trivia *Even though Chris has acknowledged himself as being a Werewolf Hunter, he has never actually killed a werewolf on screen. **Also, despite referring to himself as a "Werewolf Hunter," Chris as also hunted other creatures, such as Kanimas and Berserkers. *Chris' weapon of choice is a .50AE Desert Eagle, but he is also very fond of using a crossbow or an assault rifle, depending on what kind of threat he is facing. *Chris believes in always following "the Code," and continues to stand by his daughter Allison's revised Code even after her death. Relationships * Chris and Gerard (Son/Father, antagonistic relationship) * Chris and Kate (Brother/Sister) * Chris and Victoria (Husband/Wife) * Chris and Allison (Father/ Daughter) * Chris and Scott (Former Enemies, Close Friends, Allies , Father/Son Figure) * Chris and Derek (Former Enemies, Good Friends, Allies) * Chris and Melissa (Romantic Partners, Close Friends) * Chris and Noah (Allies) * Chris and Lydia (Good Friends, Allies) * Chris and Malia (Good Friends, Allies) * Chris and Liam (Friends, Allies * Chris and Araya (Allies) * Chris and Kira (Allies) * Chris and Isaac (Former Enemies, Good Friends) * Chris and the Alpha Pack (Enemies) * Chris, Allison and Isaac (Trio Friendship, Familial Relationship) * Chris, Melissa and Noah (Trio Friendship) Gallery TBA Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Hunters Category:Argent Family Category:McCall Pack Allies Category:Humans Category:Parents Category:Darach Sacrifice Victims Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Erased Characters